


heat is increasing if you're going down

by mechuri



Series: i cave in i gave in [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: she hasn’t done this before; thought about it, sure, but fantasies couldn’t prepare her for what it’s like to be between minkyung’s legs for real.





	heat is increasing if you're going down

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous smut sequel - you don't need to read the first part (because there is no plot here at all)  
> title from pip blom's "tired"

she hasn’t done this before; thought about it, sure, but fantasies couldn’t prepare her for what it’s like to be between minkyung’s legs for real.

neither of them are naked. minkyung’s wearing the sweatshirt she likes to sleep in and she hasn’t taken her boxers off yet, and jaeeun has on her favourite jeans with the rips at the knees.

minkyung, sprawled on her bed with her back against the headboard, stares down at jaeeun. her mouth is red, and she pants open-mouthed when jaeeun runs a hand up her bare thigh. they had been kissing for long enough that minkyung is already worked up, and when jaeeun’s hand reaches minkyung’s waistband she shudders.

“are you okay?” jaeeun asks. her fingertips move up and stroke over minkyung’s stomach, reassuring yet still making minkyung tense.

“i’m good,” minkyung says. it sounds like she wants to say something more but stops herself. her hands curl in the cuffs of her shirt.

minkyung isn’t the only one who’s eager, and as soon as jaeeun hears that she’s fine she can’t keep from dropping her head against minkyung’s hip and breathing her in, pressing kisses to the crease of minkyung’s thigh, bringing her fingers back down to pull the waistband lower.

“if you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” jaeeun says, reassuring even as her exhales against minkyung’s skin make her twitch.

“i really want to. just…”

jaeeun waits, her hand leaving minkyung’s waistband to instead find minkyung’s fingers and squeeze them.

“-just don’t laugh at me, okay?” minkyung grits out, though she holds jaeeun’s hand tighter.

“laugh? why would i? you know i haven’t done this before, either,” jaeeun says, blushing. “and i- i want to, too. and you aren’t allowed to laugh at _me_.”

minkyung smiles but she’s awkward, and jaeeun rises back up onto her knees so she can kiss minkyung until she sighs again, kiss her until she’s soft and clinging to whatever part of jaeeun her hands find first.

 

this time, jaeeun pulls minkyung’s boxers all the way down, and they’re still holding hands when jaeeun ducks her head. her hair is tied up and a piece near the front that never quite stays held back falls against minkyung’s skin, tickling her thigh and making her jerk in jaeeun’s hold.

minkyung’s eyes are screwed shut and jaeeun knows what she’s expecting, so she turns her head to the side and follows the path that her hair had travelled - the soft pressure of her lips makes minkyung tense up and then relax so quickly that jaeeun does it again right away, letting herself suck for just a second to feel minkyung grip her hand harder.

“what- what are you doing?” minkyung asks, peering down at jaeeun with big eyes and red cheeks.

“does it feel good?”

in the time it takes minkyung to think of her answer, jaeeun moves her mouth an inch up; minkyung’s “yes” comes out breathy.

“then i’ll keep doing it,” jaeeun says, voice quiet and feeling more like a hum when she’s pressed up against minkyung like this.

without looking up jaeeun runs one hand up minkyung’s side, rucking up the sweatshirt and letting her fingertips brush against the swell of minkyung’s breast just to hear her swear. minkyung is almost always showing her stomach, and jaeeun is more than familiar with it, but the trail of hair that starts just below where minkyung’s usual trousers sit is new, and jaeeun is distracted for long enough that minkyung notices her staring.

“oh, no,” minkyung says, scrambling to sit up and push her sweatshirt back down. “i knew you wouldn’t like it- i knew i should have-”

jaeeun can’t interrupt her soon enough. “it’s really hot.”

frozen, minkyung’s cheeks bloom fresh red over the paleness that had just taken over.

“you’re really, really hot,” jaeeun tells her, and presses the pad of her thumb into the hickey shining on minkyung’s inner thigh. “i want to eat you out. now, if you want.”

“um, yes. i mean, if you want to,” minkyung says, and she doesn’t sound entirely convinced but she touches her hand to jaeeun’s cheek and kisses her with her tongue and so jaeeun settles back down, flat on the mattress, and this time when she scrapes her teeth over minkyung’s thigh she rubs two fingers between minkyung’s legs.

the breath minkyung lets out is almost a whine, and it becomes one as soon as jaeeun kisses where her fingers just were.

jaeeun quickly learns three things: one, that minkyung swears a lot during sex; two, that she doesn’t much like anything inside her; and, three, that she is as incapable of staying still as she usually is.

“fuck,” minkyung says, one hand shaking on the duvet and the other in jaeeun’s, her hips twisting up no matter how hard jaeeun tries to hold her down. her knees had come up at some point, but jaeeun kind of likes it - all she can see is minkyung above her, around her, below her.

she has no idea where it comes from, but jaeeun leans back enough to make sure minkyung hears her when she says, “you should ride my face sometime,” and then with one more broad lick over minkyung’s pussy she’s coming, making a noise that’s a little bit stupid but still sexy, slumping down into the sheets and panting.

“fucking hell, jae,” minkyung says after a second. “i… okay, switch.”

and jaeeun was a fool for thinking that an orgasm would get minkyung to stop moving, because she’s still trembling when she rolls them over and gets on top of jaeeun.

there’s a hand down the front of jaeeun’s jeans and inside her underwear and then minkyung’s fingers touch her clit, rub for a moment, and then slip down lower, hesitant until jaeeun presses back into them and they press inside her and she cries out.

it takes her a minute to work out an angle, and then minkyung gets a thumb on jaeeun’s clit and finds a rhythm with her fingers that has jaeeun’s entire body going haywire and it’s all jaeeun can do to say, “kiss me, please,” before she comes on minkyung’s hand, sucking minkyung’s tongue into her mouth.

her eyes had fallen closed at some point, and she opens them to see minkyung looking very pleased with herself.

“you should teach me how to - like, with my mouth,” minkyung says, and jaeeun wants to laugh at how minkyung still can’t bring herself to say it even as she’s asking for it so earnestly, even after she fucked jaeeun.

“you didn’t need any teaching with your fingers,” jaeeun teases.

jaeeun’s jeans are shucked down along with her underwear. minkyung’s sweatshirt is long enough that you can’t quite tell that she isn’t wearing any pants underneath, but jaeeun can see them lying in a pile on the floor along with her own shirt. minkyung is smiling, and the first two fingers on her right hand are wet. if jaeeun licks her own lips, she tastes minkyung.

minkyung laughs, high-pitched and silly, and says, “i’m a fast learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> i get really nervous posting lesbian fics on here so thank you for reading and i hope you liked it!! :+]


End file.
